


Raindrops

by Kamuucab



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Dead Aradia, Dream Bubbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, Rain, Time Shenanigans, could be interpreted as male or female, gender neutral reader, kind of?, more like godtier, this is just drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamuucab/pseuds/Kamuucab
Summary: It's raining. As you walk down the street, you glance around and see Her.





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuuuuuhhhhhh I'm,, gay,,,, and also Aradia is,, good,,, Love the death gorl.

Today was not a day to be spent outside.

It was raining, a heavy shower that the earth needed, but that messed up your plans slightly. 

You trudged along, looking down at the sidewalk as you clutched your umbrella for dear life. The wind was a tad strong, and one wrong move would rip it from your hands.

Once upon a time, you liked the rain; it was soothing and helped you sleep. Now though, it was simply a nuisance. You had work to do at the library, studying and finishing projects due that night. The rain wasn't helping you in that instance.

Passing the park, you caught a figure out of the corner of your eye. She was standing in the middle of the park, still as a statue under the trees as the rain poured down. You took a misstep and stumbled, your eyes still on her. Why was she there, staring blankly into space? It wasn't normal.

You let a few other stragglers pass by you as you rooted in place, studying the lady.

She seemed to be an Alternian, by the look of her skin. Though you were far away, you could see her horns plainly against her black hair.

You deliberated for a second, shuffling your feet, then you looked both ways and crossed the street quickly before you could change your mind.

The wind seemed to die down as you approached her, the trees blocking a lot of it. Her hair was soaked, hanging limply behind her back. Her shirt (a black t-shirt with a rust red Aries sign) was sticking to her skin, and her gray skirt was sticking to her legs. You approached her from the left side, wondering what in the world she was doing.

You stopped a few feet away from her as she moved slightly, no longer with the courage to get closer.

“Hello?” You called out tentatively. She did not respond.

“Um, hey, are you okay? It's raining pretty hard and you seem to be unprepared.” 

“Yes.” She said. You paused.

“Oh. Okay.” 

She still stood there, and so you stood where you were as well, watching her.

She had a sort of way that she carried herself that was interesting. It was forward, headstrong but also held back, reserved. Her face was blank and unmoving as far as you could see.

“M’am, do you need some assistance? Are you lost?”

“No.” She said, stony.

You wanted to go, but something told you to stay. 

“Hey, what's your name? I'm ______.” You told her your name, and she seemed to ponder something before responding.

“My name is Aradia.”

“Aradia.” You tested it on your tongue.

“Hello, Aradia, nice to meet you, though I think it would be nicer in a different circumstance.” 

That brought a small smile to her face, from what you could see. You took that as an invitation to step closer.

“How have you been Aradia?”

The rain was stalled by the leaves and branches of the tree, though drops still fell in abundance.

“Good.”

“I've been good as well. Actually, not really. University has me in the shackles of assignments and tests I need to study for, but otherwise, I’d say I've been alright.”

“Good.”

You were now an arm's length away from her. You looked at your umbrella, then you held it out above her, catching the rain and diverting from hitting her. She turned her head and regarded you with ruby red eyes, her head cocked slightly to the right.

“... Have you ever thought of time?” She said suddenly. You wrinkled your brow.

“You mean like, just in general? I mean, I think of time a lot because due assignments and stuff if that's what you mean.”

“No, as in the concept of time. How humans make things linear, how they interpret the universe by drawing out and creating measurements of time to explain how things happen.”

Well, this was a tad weird.

“Maybe once, but not much really.”

Aradia hummed at your response, closing her eyes.

“If you could go back to relive a moment of your life, what time in your life would you go to?”

“I don't really know. What time would you go to?” You asked, bringing the question around to her.

“My sixth wriggling day, when my custodian was still alive.” She replied, the hint of sadness over her. 

“Then I’d probably go to the first day of school. Everything was new and exciting, and people were nice and the world was simple.” You shrugged.

“I guess I miss the simplicity of childhood.”

She hummed once more, and the two of you descended into silence.

The rain lessened up eventually, and though the sky was cloudy everything was quiet and nice. A fog began to hover around as the humidity trapped the water in midair.

Aradia suddenly turned to you, and you balked slightly.

“I must go now. Thank you for speaking to me. Goodbye.” She turned and began walking away, skirt swishing sloppily.

“Hey, wait!” You called out to her. She stopped and turned, waiting for your question.

“Why were you out here, in the rain?” You asked.

A smile curved her lips.

“To see what others would do.” She replied. And with that, she dissipated into the fog, leaving one last question hanging on your lips for the mysterious woman.

_Could we see each other again?_


End file.
